My Little Pony Funeral (Feat. Unico)
Gallery Funeral Chapel photo.png Entering the funeral chapel.png Purple Sparkle Star Casket being buried in view.png Bright Sunshine.png Tombstone 2.0.png Transcript * (Unico magically appears in his white Pegasus form and transforms back into his original self and enters the church building where Twilight Sparkle's funeral ceremony's taking place.) * Unico: (Depressed Groaning Sounds) * (Rainbow Dash is standing right by Twilight Sparkle's open purple sparkle star casket with Unico standing right by her and she magically grabs a tissue and Unico magically puts the tissue box right back on the table stand.) * Rainbow Dash: (Whimpering A Bit) * Rainbow Dash: (Sobbing Wildly) * (Rainbow Dash runs away from Twilight Sparkle's open purple sparkle star casket.) * (Pinkie Pie walks depressingly and walks right by Twilight Sparkle's open purple sparkle star casket.) * (Pinkie Pie rubs Twilight Sparkle's deceased right front hoof.) * Pinkie Pie: (Sobbing And Whimpering A Bit) * Pinkie Pie: "WHYYYYYYYYY?!?" * (Cut to Big Macintosh, Braeburn, Shining Armor and Carrot Cake carrying Twilight Sparkle's now closed purple sparkle star casket right over to the grave pit which would soon be Twilight Sparkle's grave.) * (Spike is digging up Twilight Sparkle's soon to be grave.) * (The tombstone reads R.I.P. Twilight Sparkle on it.) * (Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Minty and Discord are looking depressed now that Twilight Sparkle's gone for good.) * (Blue Blink and Unico put Twilight Sparkle's closed purple sparkle star casket right in the grave pit.) * Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo: (Whimpering Nervously In Depression) * Pinkie Pie: (Whimpering Nervously In Depression) * Fluttershy: (Sobbing And Whimpering A Bit) "N-N-N-Noooo." * Fluttershy: (Running right over to the closed purple sparkle star casket) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" * (Shining Armor grabs right on to Fluttershy's left shoulder with his right front hoof.) * Rarity: (Sobbing and Wailing) * (Twilight Sparkle's closed purple sparkle star casket is getting prepared to be buried in the grave pit.) * Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo: (Sobbing and Wailing) * Pinkie Pie: (Sobbing and Wailing) * Rainbow Dash: (Sobbing A Bit) * (Minty is sobbing heavily while Blue Blink supports her.) * (Big Macintosh, Braeburn, Shining Armor and Carrot Cake are just standing there in depression, but they're not sobbing their eyes out like Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Minty and King Sombra are.) * (Spike puts the shovel down.) * (Spike is tearing up slightly.) * (Flim, Applejack and Flam are take turns using the shovel.) * (Applejack is looking down in depression that their best friend for life and team partner's gone for good.) * (Unikitty is sobbing heavily while Puppycorn is looking right at her.) * (Plum Pudding is also sobbing heavily while Strawberry Shortcake, Orange Blossom, Blueberry Muffin, Lemon Meringue, Raspberry Torte, and Cherry Jam are looking right at her.) * Applejack: (Sobbing A Bit) * (Penny Ling is standing right next to Pepper Clark and she's also sobbing her eyes out.) * (Share Bear and Wonder Heart Bear are sobbing heavily that Twilight Sparkle has passed away in her death bed episode.) * (Cheer Bear and Harmony Bear are both sobbing heavily.) * (Unico is depressed now that his magic performing partner's gone for good.) * (Flim and Flam are burying Twilight Sparkle's closed purple sparkle star casket. * (Fluttershy is still sobbing wildly while having her right front hoof out at Twilight Sparkle's soon to be grave.) * (Cut to King Sombra in the pony villains' lair......) * King Sombra: "Goodbye, Twilight." * King Sombra: (Evil Chuckle) * King Sombra: (Sobbing A Bit) * (The very next morning, the bright sun is out and Unico magically puts Twilight Sparkle's gem box right on Twilight Sparkle's grave.) * Unico: "Twilight, I'm never gonna forget about you." Voice Cast * Jared Raman - Unico/Spike * Scarlet Greenfield - Fluttershy/Minty * Jaime Soria - Rainbow Dash/Rarity * Tempty - Pinkie Pie * Marjorie Rose - Applejack * Ninti Chance - Plum Pudding/Apple Bloom * Krystal Hall - Unikitty/Sweetie Belle/Scootaloo * Helen Manning - Cheer Bear/Harmony Bear/Share Bear/Wonder Heart Bear Trivia Notice * The other tombstones read: R.I.P. DORA MARQUEZ, R.I.P. BOOTS THE MONKEY, R.I.P. DIEGO MARQUEZ, R.I.P. CHLOE CORBIN, R.I.P. JET HORTON and R.I.P. TARA JANSEN on them. Category:Funeral Ceremony Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Unikitty! Category:Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures Category:Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot Category:Blue Blink